Reflections
by Viva-taquitos
Summary: Yukito. Yue. Two souls that share one body, never to meet, but only to exist within another. It's time for Yukito to see his reflection. (Now In-Progress. Chapter 4 posted.)
1. Release

**Author's Notes:**

 _Hi, readers. This story has been thumping around in my brain for months, and it's finally set free._

 _As I continue to rewatch the series, my curiosity for Yukito/Yue has grown stronger, and I find myself wondering about their coexistence. It's probably not easy for either of them, and I wanted to take the time to explore that._

 _This takes place after 'To Myself, so I guess you can call it a sequel. I find it to be more of a companion, and you can certainly read it as a standalone. If you're as interested in these two as I am (even after all these years), you might find "To Myself" to be a nice read._

 _Without further ado, please enjoy. ~ Chella_

" _Reflections" by Viva Taquitos_

The sunlight bounced off the damp, humid pavement. Signs of the summer storm had faded, leaving only a glossy sheen and a heavy, dewy smell of wet concrete.

Yukito closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Around him, little pieces of life were shaping before his eyes. The storm, although quick, had brought about dark clouds and a tremendous lightning show; now Tomeda was pulling itself back together. Here and there, couples were enjoying a cool stroll, birds were testing their wingéd reflexes, and residences were opening their windows.

Yukito was in no rush, and was rather enjoying this 'calm after the storm.'

He opened his eyes and continued to amble beneath the watercolored, summer sky. Soon he would reach the Kinomoto household, his destination, and his afternoon would change from calm to unexpected, much like the rains of a summer storm.

The young man reflected upon his life. Yukito realized – while his actual existence on earth had been short – these recent years were _real_. He experienced things in his own body and with his own eyes, rather than recall falsified stories made by some powerful sorcerer. True, the Kinomoto house was simple and unobtrusive, but it held so many real experiences and memories. Yukito knew that each shaped the flow of his life.

Ever since the revelation of Yue, Yukito's fabricated past and lonesome residence made him uneasy. He had come to accept that he shared a body with a mysterious, mystical being, but a lone lifestyle simply didn't suit the young man. He enjoyed spending time at the Kinomoto house, and Yukito felt grateful for the family's consistent invitations. Fujitaka didn't seem to mind Yukito's presence; in fact, the father had always enjoyed the young man's company. Sakura loved seeing her former crush, and she appreciated Yue's proximity.

As for Touya? Well…There were _some_ perks to spending so much time with your most important person.

Heat crept into Yukito's cheeks as he thought of the lovely young man. Yukito's pursuit of happiness stemmed from many things, and his deep-rooted love for Touya was no exception. Yukito often felt that if he couldn't be a whole person, he may as well love another fully. He desired to live, thrive, and love. Yukito's passion for carving his own true path made this decision a little easier.

Finally, he was going to see Yue.

Ever since 'the revelation' (as Yukito called it in his mind), he often wondered about this new side to his reflection. Yukito's life was becoming more fulfilled, and that meant Yue deserved some recognition too. _The first step to true love is self love, and acceptance of one's self._ Yue was part of his self. They were two parts of the same coin, and Yukito knew he must accept both sides before he could truly love another.

"Helloooo, Yukito!"

Yukito's thoughts were interrupted, and he realized Sakura was calling him from up the block. Sakura flashed a tremendous smile and waved frantically at her older friend. She was perched on her colorful roller skates. While Sakura was blossoming into her teenage years, she still looked absolutely _adorable_ while wearing her skating gear. Tomoyo Daidouji was alongside her, too, and Yukito noticed the oversized camera bag immediately.

Yukito picked up his pace to meet with the young ladies. "Good afternoon," he returned. "I'm glad you two survived the storm!"

Sakura's smile drooped a bit as she recalled her afternoon. "Well…actually, I was on my way to Tomoyo's when the storm came on – so suddenly, too!" She glanced at her companion. "Good thing Tomoyo gave me this PHS! I called to tell her I would be late..." The young girl frowned. "Next time, I should really check the weather…I was stuck under King Penguin until the storm was over…"

Tomoyo's eyes began shining. "Sakura, you sounded so perfectly frightened on the phone!" Her video camera appeared in her hand, as if it popped out of thin air. Glittering, Tomoyo went on,"Oh! I wish I could have been there to film you, even though you were upset! I've filmed almost all your emotions, and it's hard to catch you so scared!"

Sakura puffed a nervous giggle as her admiring friend trailed on. Just as Tomoyo was describing the perfect costume for the customary 're-enactment,' Yukito caught sound of a voice. "Kaiju, scared? I'd figured she'd be the one _doing_ the scaring."

Yukito smiled at Sakura's older brother. Touya smirked as his sister went from embarrassed and flustered to _angry_ and flustered, and immediately began her own series of insults to counter her brother's unexpected onslaught. Yukito knew her brother's jibes bugged Sakura to no end, but he also knew how dedicated Touya was to his sister, too. He couldn't help but get that warm, fuzzy feeling of affection when he thought of the two siblings.

 ** _You were correct in thinking this is your home_** , quipped a voice. **_This is truly your family._**

A second sense, gentle and familiar, glided into Yukito's thoughts. Yue had awoked, and his presence was brimming at the front of Yukito's mind.

" _I didn't realize you were listening_ …" Yukito responded. " _Did I wake you_?"

" ** _No_** ," responded the moon guardian. " ** _I have been up for some time, in accordance with your plans for today_**."

" _Ah_ ," Yukito thought simply, and said nothing more. He nervously glanced at the camera bag and felt a twinge in his stomach. For the past few months, Yue and Yukito had become accustomed to one another's thoughts. An inward conversation was easier than expected, as both parties genuinely enjoyed one another's mental company. It was during one of their customary evening conversations that Yukito came to his decision about Yue's physical revalation.

" _I want to see you_ ," Yukito had thought at the time. " _I want to know what I look like from the other side._ "

Now the moment approached with every drying raindrop. Yukito couldn't help but feel a clout of nervous anticipation. As Touya and Sakura bickered on, Yukito took the moment to steady his heartbeat. He inhaled the damp summer air, attempting to calm his thoughts.

"Whatever, just get inside, kaiju," sassed Touya, neatly finishing the conversation as Sakura paused to take a breath. "It looks like it might storm again. If you don't get in now, I'll leave ya out here."

"Ohhhhh!" growled Sakura, but a distant rumble of thunder silenced her. The sky, so inviting and clear a moment ago, once again became dotted with graying clouds. The wind picked up and brushed the group with the cool, dipping temperature. Not even bothering to undo her skates, Sakura stumbled up the steps, grumbling at her brother as she passed by. Tomoyo followed gracefully behind, filming the Cardcaptor's every misstep and stumble.

Yukito, too, ascended the porch, but was stopped by Touya just before entering the residence. "Hey," Touya spoke in a subtle, soft tone – the one he saved for Yukito. The dark-haired man grasped his friend's forearm, forcing Yukito to look him in the eye. Yukito felt that particular rush of warmth, and his nervousness eased just so. "You okay?"

Yukito wanly smiled. "I am now, To-ya," he lied.

Touya only stepped closer. Yukito's flush grew warmer as their noses almost touched. "You're not," he soothed, "but I promise everything's gonna work out."

A clatter from the house broke the couple's gaze, and the two young men followed the racket. In the living room, the entire Kinomoto household had gathered among the circle of couches. Kero was sitting on the coffee table, nibbling at what appeared to be a sugar cookie, and Fujitaka was serving Tomoyo some tea. Yukito smiled at the company, but then recalled that cottony puff of nervousness that continued to flourish in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura was playing hostess, too. "Oh, Yukito!" she gushed. "Please sit here! I baked these for you. Moon and stars are your favorite, right?"

Yukito, though tense with anticipation, couldn't help but offer a smile. "That's right."

Sakura continued, a glowing blush entering her cheeks. "Well, I'm sure they're not as good as yours…"

"They will be delicious, Sakura, because you made them."

Sakura was _definitely_ blushing, now. As if on queue, Fujitaka took the moment to place an additional cup of tea on the table. "Good afternoon, Yukito. Please – make yourself at home."

The young man removed his shoes and settled himself on the couch. Touya neatly seated himself on one side while Sakura took the other. She offered up a plate of the sweet-smelling, buttery cookies. "Help yourself, Yukito," Sakura smiled kindly.

"Thank you," replied Yukito, gingerly taking a moon-shaped treat. For the first time in a _very_ long while, he had little appetite. His mouth felt like sandpaper, but he still took a small bite of the cookie, not wanting to discourage the mannerly, young Card Mistress

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and chatted about something too frivolous to catch Yukito's ear. Turning to Touya, Yukito lowered his voice to ask a question. "To-ya, I don't wish to be rude, but I didn't know your father would be here…"

"I'm off!" came Fujitaka's polite voice. He poked his head out from around the doorframe. "Yukito. Tomoyo. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon. If you are here when I arrive home, you are both welcome to stay for dinner."

As Tomoyo and Kero bid their farewells, Yukito sighed, expelling a touch of the anxiety he was holding. "My father," he heard To-ya say, "He's curious to see Yue too, but he knows this is kind of a big deal. Don't worry about him."

Yukito couldn't find his voice, so he only nodded.

Fujitaka's exit only meant the moment was that much closer.

Yukito held the teacup to his lips, letting the warm liquid caress his tongue. It smelled wonderful, but as Yuikito sipped, the earthy taste fell way to bitterness. He felt Yue's presence, usually so stoic, churn underneath his consciousness. The moon guardian was rather keen on keeping his emotions private, yet Yukito's nerves seemed to be getting to him, too. Neither spoke of it, but Yue's unease added pressure to his bubbling anxiety. Yukito had to clutch his stomach to stop himself from hurling.

"…and I think we're ready. What do you think, Yukito?"

The question hung in the air as all eyes focused on him. Sakura seemed to notice the tension, and her eyes crinkled with sympathy. She took Yukito's cold hand and held it within her smaller palms. "Yukito," Sakura gently prodded, "It's okay if you're not up to this."

Yukito's gripped tightened on the young girl's dainty grasp. For a moment, Yukito thought of fleeing, but the thought was fleeting. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and whispered in small voice, "I'm ready."

Tomoyo had already begun sorting through her camera bag to find the coveted tape. She extruded it, examined it, and began the process of popping it in the VCR. She fumbled with the cassette. _Click. Whir. Click. Click._ Each moment deliberately struck Yukito's heartstrings. " _Just play_ ," he thought. " _This is it. This is it._ "

He felt Yue's mind shift in the transitional moment – a chilling wave against his turbulent consciousness. Yue was silent as the static signaled the beginning of the film. His unease increased.

Yukito then felt a tug at his fingers, drawing his attention away from the screen. Touya had grasped his other hand without saying a word. Yukito timidly looked upon the young man, and tried to respond with a word of thanks…but found his tongue had cemented to his mouth. He felt his lips began quiver. Touya simply continued gazing, sharpening his focus. " _You will get through this, Yuki_."

The first few moments of black, static screen were agonizing, but a picture soon glowed to life on the TV set.

The film evidently took place in Penguin Park, and, in the evening, it appeared to be empty. Sakura offered a shy grin as the camera focused on her. Without delay, the Card Mistress gave a modest twirl, showcasing Tomoyo's lovely costume outfitted for the occasion.

"I want this to be the most exciting part," Tomoyo's voice distantly called from off screen. "Kero will chase after you, and his jaws will be open and his teeth will be clenched. You're really trying to get at her. Got that, Kero?"

Sakura nodded at her friend's command, and Tomoyo panned the camera to the right. Yukito expected to see the yellow plush-like guardian, but he was gazing upon something far more impressive. Next to Sakura was a larger-than-life _beast_ – or was it a lion? – donned in traditional armor and exuding a wisdom beyond modern years. Yet the creature's eyes glinted in a manner so mischievous, Yukito could not make any mistake in identifying Kero. "You got it," the onscreen beast responded.

Back in reality, Kero offered up a "Told ya I was awesome!" but was simultaneously shushed by the Kinomoto siblings. Yukito, however, failed to hear the exchange. He knew who would be next.

Tomoyo's recorded voice continued to address the on-screen Sakura. "Then once it looks hopeless, and the audience thinks you're done for, that's when Yue will fly in. Yue will pick you up, sweep you off your feet, and carry you off to one of those branches."

The camera was still at Kero's eye level when it then panned to the left. Sakura was still there, listening to Tomoyo's every command. But where was Yue?

Before Yukito saw, he felt. Yue's anticipation burst into a crescendo, nearly causing Yukito to faint. Yukito tighted his grip on his friends' hands.

Landing softly next to Sakura was what appeared to be a man. Yukito's brain stopped for a second. He stupidly thought, " _Who is this_?" before registering who exactly this was.

"Are we clear, Yue?" Tomoyo's confident voice asked.

"Yes," responded the man, with the slightest nod.

Tomoyo took it upon herself to pause the video. For a few seconds, no one whispered, or talked, or even looked at each other. Distantly, thunder rolled outside, closer than it was before. A soft rain began to fall outside. It steadily tapped the windowpanes in a rhythm. _Pit pit. Pit pit._ The melodical pattern broke the still quiet of the house. Aiming to break the awkward silence, Sakura whispered "This is a really good shot of him, Yukito…"

Yukito's breath caught as he drank in this creature's appearance. In the darkness of the evening, Yue's moonlit aura glowed even through the TV screen. His silver hair matched his regal, gleaming outfit, and his eyes held the camera with a definite air of authority.

He was so foreign, and yet so familiar all at once.

" _You're beautiful, Yue_ ," Yukito thought to his other half. Grief soon replaced anxiety as Yukito stared at this creature of majestic magnificence. Pure emotion welled in Yukito's throat as hot tears filled his eyes. He hiccupped, letting the teardrops swell and drip onto his cheeks.

So this was his reflection: his better half. Yue was extraordinary. And Yukito, a 'false' form, as they called it…No wonder. He suddenly felt small.

Yukito let go of Sakura's hand to bring it to his lips. He pressed his closed fingers on his mouth to dispel the oncoming sob. "He's _beautiful_ ," Yukito murmured through clenched teeth. What did he expect, really? A moon guardian isn't plain, like him. A magicked protector isn't ordinary, _like him_. Yue represented everything he wasn't. "He's _beautiful_!" Yukito cried a little louder, and then surrendered into a cascade of tears.

There was a loud crack of thunder, and it shook the house beneath the sound of quiet sobs. Yukito continued to weep into his hands, hiding his reddened face from the room of spectators. His stomach twisted again, and Yue's chilled thoughts slipped in smoothly. " ** _Yukito_** ," this other man whispered in a small voice. " ** _Yukito, please_** …" A trill of sorrow trickled from Yue.

Yukito only weeped harder.

Someone was pulling on his hands, he realized a bit too late. Looking down, Yukito glanced at Sakura's gentle face kneeling before him. She held both of Yukito's hands in her own, and in that moment, Yukito thought she never had looked so...so...mature.

"Yukito," she started gently. "Yukito, please…You are beautiful. You are." He felt Touya's arm creep around his shoulders. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Please don't forget."

Yukito shut his eyes against the wave of sorrow. Yet this time, it emanated not from his own half, but from his other soul. Yue's conscious seemed to swirl in a dejected cloud of sadness, and Yukito felt the moon guardian drift back into the depths of his mind.

Before Yukito could react, Touya squeezed himself closer and grasped his friend's arm, even as Sakura still held on tight. Tomoyo approached with eyes alight with kindness, and Kero floated up into his vision. To everyone's surprise, it was the Sun Guardian who spoke first.

"Yukito, you knew this wasn't gonna be easy," Kero said with crossed arms. His eyes leveled with the young man. "But this is who you are. This is who you both are. It's not an easy first, but it's a good step." Kero smiled as he continued. "All of us…wouldn't have you any other way."

Glancing at his company, Yukito felt a twinge of a smile grace his features. He did have a family, he recalled, and he was loved. Smiling even more, Yukito offered a wet laugh as he stated "I will be okay. Thank you, everybody."

Sakura and Touya descended upon Yukito in a hug, while Kero and Tomoyo watched from beyond (Tomoyo already filming the precious moment, of course). Sakura stood first, and led Yukito up and away from the couch. "You've had enough, Yukito," said Sakura. "Let's take the rest of our tea inside. We'll talk about this more." Yukito agreed, and allowed the young lady to lead him into the glow of the kitchen.

In the midst of big news, and comforting words, and questions, Yukito found himself wrapped in the moment of self-discovery. Adrenaline took over as he excitedly asked the questions he never felt comfortable enough to ask _anyone_. The others were happy to oblige to Yukito's new curiosity, and felt confident that it was, indeed, the right time to investigate truths.

 _I am loved. I am truly loved. This is my family,_ thought Yukito contently.

But something else was taking place inside of his other reflection. Amidst Yukito's own fulfillment, there was change that took place, a shift in mindset. As sadness was washed away by love, Yukito was too involved to notice the significant absence of his other half.

In the inner most depths of their minds, Yue stood from a distance and watched the heartfelt exchanges. He could see through the window of Yukito's eyes – the way Sakura gazed upon him with adoration, and how Kero could easily joke around the young man, and how Touya looked at him with – with -

There was nothing to be done. There was _nothing_ he should do to interfere this wondrous exchange. Shutting down into the folds of darkness, Yue fought the feeling of dejection, and willed himself to sleep through the torrent of abandonment.

Inside, the family continued to bask in warmth, as the storm grew ever stronger outside.


	2. Refract

**A/N: First, thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You're all correct: there's more to this tale. My first chapter is only the beginning. Thank you for your support. Let's enjoy this journey together.**

 **PS – This story is different from Part 1. Every time a ' _xxx_** **' appears on screen, the perspective changes. I wanted to do the characters justice, so I am trying this style of mind-shift writing. Yet I won't tell you whose turn it is. You'll just have to figure it out. *winks***

 **Let me know if you like it.**

 **~ Chella**

" _Tonight…tonight was amazing, eh, Yue_?...

"… _Yue_?"

There was no answer.

xxx

They were at a beach…a shoreline, if you will, all rocks, and seaglass, and brine. He could feel the stones under his bare feet, smooth yet intrusive. They gently shifted as he ambled, and the little buggers stuck here and there – under his sole, on his heel, between his toes.

The water was calm, but the air's temperature remained chilling and cold, and the horizon melted into the tones of the sea. The seascape played in muted tones: cool blues, dull greys, and it was loss, all loss.

Cerberus was just a kitten now (which was odd, since Kero had always been older), and he pounced ferociously on the little pebbles. It was an odd juxtaposition, to see the warm Sun Guardian frolic in a scene so distant. But it was Kero's nature, he supposed.

Funny. He never liked using that name…the name of a pet. Certainly he and his brother deserved something far more regal, to mark their importance…what was the name 'Kero,' anyway? It sounded disgusting rolling off his tongue. And he, the snow rabbit…his master called him that simply because it got on his nerves…

Kero continued further down the coast, kicking up dust and rock as he trekked forward in his fruitless pursuit. His small cub-like body faded to nearly a speck in his vision, and now a faint feeling of panic wisped onto his heartstrings. He wanted to call out, "Brother!" to grab his attention, but his mouth had sealed itself shut.

"He will be fine."

The teasing voice came from behind him, and he immediately – without question, without doubt – knew who was speaking. He wanted to spin around and rush to it, but instead he clenched his fair knuckles into fists, and gritted his teeth, and locked his eyes shut.

"He will be _fine_ ," the man said again, his voice tinged with sparkling sniggers."And you will be, too, of course."

 _You left, you left_ , he accused _. You left us. You died. You left me. I now have nothing. Nothing._

"You have love, my moonbeam. My snow rabbit."

He whipped around, wanting catch him, strangle him, tear him, but reality set in, as did the fear.

There was no one there.

xxx

Clammy and cold, Yukito shot upright, and awoke. Darkness fell deep into the night, and thunder remained growling in the distance – a remnant from yesterday's storm. In the midst of his cold sweat, he found himself gripping his nightshirt; Yukito had torn it off during his restless sleep. He inhaled, letting the cool air slow his heartbeat, and clutched the exposed space where the organ laid beating. In the foggy mist of his mind, Yukito knew he had shared a dream with his other half.

The young man focused on the stillness of the evening, and found his thoughts were oddly still, too. In recent months since 'the revelation,' Yukito had become acutely aware of Yue's presence. It felt almost like white noise in his mind; an unobtrusive, distinct sensation that alerted him of the moon guardian. In conversation, he and Yue exchanged words easily, yet moments of silence were left to the phantom white noise. But there was nothing now. Nothing.

Images of the abandoned shore replayed in Yukito's mind. He raked a hand through his sweaty hair, letting his fingers sweep over his temples. He closed his eyes and mentally whispered, " _Yue_?"

No answer, but the man was determined.

" _Yue, are you alright? I think…I think I saw a dream of yours. Are you awake_?"

There was no 'spoken' answer, but a sensation of acknowledgement pushed through the silence.

" _What was it_?" Yukito continued. "You _can talk to me. Yue, please tell me_ …"

Yukito's questions were met with nothing, but something in his brain _snapped_. In a second, he had fallen back on his tatami, in a dead-like sleep.

xxx

" _ **Yukito, you knew this wasn't gonna be easy…But this is who you are. This is who you both are. It's not an easy first, but it's a good step." Kero smiled as he continued. "All of us…wouldn't have you any other way**_ _."_

" _ **All of us…wouldn't have you any other way."**_

Yue woke upon the mattress. He took deep, drinking, deliberate breaths. The air was deliciously cool as it reached his senses, and as the outside noises trickled into his ears. The windows of the room were open, and the gust shook the cotton drapes around him.

But his world – his vision, rather – blurred around him. _But why_? Still with slow movement, the moon guardian picked himself up and stood, and began walking. He wobbled on the first step, and slipped the second, but he was determined. He willed the body over to the center of the room, where a full-length mirror stood dully in the moonless space.

And there he was. Yukito.

 _No_ , thought Yue. _It's me. ME._ Indeed, reflected in Yue's place was the fuzzy image of Yukito. Yet despite the altered form, the moon guardian was aware of everything: the damp floor underneath, the breeze in his hair, and the soft clothing on this so-unfamiliar-yet-utterly-his-own body.

He located the abandoned glasses, ignoring the odd feeling as he placed the rounded frames on this foreign face. A clear, concise profile came into view: indeed, Yukito stood as the reflection in the mirror. But the features were off, Yue admitted to himself. Yukito was naturally a bright and shining person. The man in the mirror was anything but. Though Yukito's charming face was true, his expression was totally Yue's. It was odd, even for Yue to see.

Enjoying this new sensation, Yue forced Yukito's face into a scowl. He chuckled in wicked amusement.

"Look at you, snow rabbit," mocked Yue, surprising himself with his malicious tone.

Bringing his hand to meet the mirror's glass, Yue studied the face once more, amazed at how easy it was to completely take over this body. He placed a second hand there, desperately wanting to reach in and touch the other's reflection to see if it was truly him.

He noticed something. Beyond the glasses, his eyes – Yukito's eyes – were all wrong. Gone was the warm amber, expressing love and devotion for his friends. Instead lay a stone cold tone color – deep aborigine, like the sky after a setting sun.

A ping of guilt grew inside Yue's heart, as he realized just how far he'd pushed Yukito's consciousness back. But still…

" _ **All of us…wouldn't have you any other way."**_

Never mind.

Yue closed his eyes, his hands still placed firmly on the mirror, and listened within for Yukito's thoughts.

Nothing. Yue had completely the sleep charm exceptionally well.

xxx

There was no moon out as the storm crept on in limbo.

Sakura turned and moaned, uneasy in her sleep. Kero attempted to squeeze the pillow over his head and ignore his mistress' cries, if only to feign sleep…but to no avail. Unable to ignore the helpless sounds, Kero peaked out of his drawer-room, and stole a glance at his sleeping mistress.

The young girl was curled into a tight, tight ball, with the covers clenched in her white hands. Her face looked so distressed. She trembled as she whimpered.

In his heart, Kero felt a deep set heaviness, but it was not connected to his mistress. Yue was on his mind, as were the events of the afternoon. He was happy Yukito found some resolve, but thought it odd that Yue decided to stay out of the picture.

He flitted his wings and drifted over to the sleeping form. The Sun Guardian landed on his mistress, placing his hands on her forehead. "Yo, kid….Sakura…" he whispered, gently shaking the Cardcaptor.

Sakura twitched awake, and lightly swatted at Kero's hands. "Kero…" she whispered, just as her eyes peaked open. Her low voice cut through the quiet stillness. "Kero. Tell me who's older."

"Wait… _what_?" Kero questioned a little too loud, before he remembered they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Who is older?" Sakura said a little more profoundly. She let her hands fall to her side as she sat up. "You, or Yue? Who is the older one?"

"I am," Kero answered simply, taken aback by the question. He frowned and looked up at his mistress. The heavy-set stone sank in his stomach, as he realized both were thinking of Yue. "Why would you ask that?"

Sakura focused on an invisible thread in the air, her eyes narrowing just so. "I dreamed," murmured Sakura as she continued to stare into empty space. She gazed into the dark room, pondering her own words, and letting the silence fall heavy. Worry began creeping in Kero's chest.

The girl soon spoke again, a low tightness evident in her voice. "I dreamed that you were younger, Kero." Sakura somberly closed her eyes as her fingers closed around her chest, as if protecting her heart. Yet she continued, "You were a cub, playing on a rocky beach, and Yue was there too…"

As Kero listened, his face became illuminated. Before Sakura could weave back into reality, her faced became aglow, too, as a light emanated from another drawer. Within it, The Sakura awoke. The book let itself out and opened itself up: the Cards were responding to the conversation. One by one, the Cards formed a circle in the empty room, and Kero watched as two were plucked from the formation. They landed face-up on the flower-patterned comforter.

" _Dark_ ," whispered Kero. "And Light. They are the primary cards for Yue and me." An instinct clicked in Kero's heart, and he found himself suddenly beating his wings with a great passion, lifting his small body off the bed. "Something is wrong with Yue. I can feel it."

xxx

 _The possibilities are endless_ , Yue thought. In this new form, Yue could go wherever he pleased, and actually _live_ to experience the world around him. He took his hands from the mirror's cool glass, backing up with small steps. As he paced away from the mirror, his body felt unstable. There was no moon out tonight, and Yue wondered if that contributed to his weakness.

 _I must try this on a clear night, when my power is peaked_ …

A thought occurred to the moon guardian. Without delay, Yue drew a hand about him, and attempted to summon a haze of sparkling azure shards.

Nothing.

He tried again, whipping the hand about him faster, but nothing happened. In their usual form, Yukito was forbidden to use Yue's magic, even if he wanted to. Apparently that applied to Yue invading Yukito's body, too.

 _Yukito…_

His mind, once again, rested on Yukito's cathartic afternoon. If Yue had overtaken this body earlier, and if magic were involved…oh, _what a different picture_. How interesting it would have been if sweet, innocent Yukito whipped a crackling arrow from thin air, if only to intimidate the others with power. Would they have embraced him with such open arms? Would they have told him, " _ **We wouldn't want you any other way**_ "?

As Yue reflected, his hands shook. His fingers quaked as the sensation spread to his arms, into his torso, and finally to his knees…Was he trembling? He was _actually_ trembling. _But am I angry?_ The man suddenly lacked the strength to stand, emotions bubbling to the surface in waves. His knees buckled, and the guardian carefully knelt himself down to the bamboo floor. _Is this…truly me?_ He took his hands and riffled them through Yukito's hair, longing for the silken feel of his own silver locks. The movement knocked the edge of Yukito's glasses, and as his hand passed behind his ear, the frames clattered off with a sharp sound.

All focus was lost. Without Yukito's glasses, the world descended into fuzzy shadows. Yue's own spectacular vision conquered through darkness, but it seemed that wouldn't cross over either. There was no light from the window, and the spectacles vanished into the empty room.

Yue clamped his eyes shut. He curled into himself, taking Yukito's hands and clutching them to his naked chest. He felt the strong heartbeat as it _thumped, thumped, thumped_ , pumping life and blood into his false form's body. Yue had a heart, too. He had a heart, although it was gilded in frost. All his coldness, and his guarding…it didn't matter. He knew his heart was breaking again.

It was strange to see the plops of wetness on the wooden floor. He felt them leak from Yukito's eyes and splash onto the hard surface. His body – _Mine, or Yukito's?_ – leaned in closer, his nose almost touching the fresh, wet marks. The tears dripped slowly, and, as his vision adjusted to the darkness, Yue found perfect little circles where they fell.

He let them fall – _for himself…for Clow…for his brother…for his Mistress and his new family…_

There was a knock…knock…knock… _knockknockknockknockknock_ …Downstairs, someone was intensely knocking at Yukito's door, and the sound reached Yue's ears through the paralyzing thoughts. It scared Yue to think others might see him like this. Like a spring, he jumped back into his own mind, and retreated his sleeping charm from Yukito.


	3. Relent

**Author's Note:**

 _This chapter took me months to write (as you can see by the lag between updates)! I wrote, erased, worked and reworked this thing, but I don't think I can add any more to it. Enjoy it, and if you're still here reading, know that you're appreciated._

 _I can't believe how much steam this has gathered. Thank you so, so, SO much for everyone who has favorite, reviewed, and followed. If you've been silent until now, please drop a review! I love hearing from you._

 _PS – This chapter, again, shifts in perspective every time an 'xxx' appears._

xxx

Deep down, Sakura knew she was a powerful sorceress, and knew how to communicate with Yue. Still, she had woken Touya for this. She explained herself to the still-sleepy brother – her dreams, her cards, and her anxiety – until an expression of realization registered on Touya's face. If Yue was involved, that meant Yuki was involved, too, so Touya immediately bounded out of bed and moved without delay.

In the shadows of the house, the siblings quietly slipped on hoodies, and replaced slippers with sneakers. Sakura stopped before her father's room, guilt setting in like hot fuzz. She observed his peaceful form, and silently hoped that he remained sleeping. Touya placed a hand on her shoulder as her peered in, too. Feeling her brother's pull, Sakura knew it was time for their departure.

With her Cards securely in her pocket, and Kero already waiting by the door, the sibling duo ushered themselves into the night.

The air stuck with humidity. Wet, moist drops of dampness still lingered upon the street posts, parked cars, and sidewalk. The dark fell way to quiet stillness, with only the _plop, plop, plop_ of Touya's rubber soles hitting the soggy pavement. Kero zoomed ahead of the two, ignoring his blatant exposure to the public eye.

Sakura was too concerned to scold the little beast. _"Thank goodness no one is out…"_

Within minutes, Yukito's simple, gated house arrived in their line of vision.

Kero, levitating to a stop, paused before the house. "You feel anything?" he murmured, low enough for the siblings to hear.

Sakura focused her energy and reached out with her sense. She shut her eyes as she searched for Yukito's warm, amber aura, or Yue's cool, violet presence.

"There's nothing, Kero," the girl whispered.

" _Sensing_ won't work if something's wrong," Touya fired angrily from behind. Furiously, he jolted past his two partners and swung the gate open. Before Sakura could implore his brother to _keep down the noise_ , Touya began piercingly knocking on Yukito's door. The hard sound bounced through the empty street, echoing on every house and corner. Touya knocked and _knocked_ , his fist clashing against the wooden frame in a strong rhythm.

As Sakura approached her brother, his knocking turned into pounding, and the pounding into full-on shoving.

"Touya! Stop! _Stop!_ " hissed Sakura. Before she could reach to grab his arm, Touya's fists slowed as he reluctantly obeyed. His head hit the door in desperation. Now listening, Tonya took a step back, leering at the immovable door in frustration. Sakura watched her brother crack his irritated, swollen knuckles – no doubt a result from his brash attempt.

With a quick movement, Sakura had summoned her staff. "It's early," she whispered slowly. "We don't need the neighbors waking up. Besides," she took out 'The Lock,' "I know an easier way to get in."

Before she could finish her sentence, the Card began to glow. With an audible _click,_ Lock neatly released the latch on Yukito's front door. Touya wasted no time, and barreled into the empty vestibule, making the door slam into the wall with a _bang_.

Kero was next to make an entrance. He flew right past the siblings, and stopped directly in front of Touya's vision. His beady eyes were narrowed in pure resolve as his wings beat steadily.

Sakura couldn't see her brother's face, but felt the ice radiate from Touya's form. "Move," she heard him grunt with equal steal. Despite the tone, the Sun Guardian didn't flinch. He remained steadfast, his eyes sharpening into tiny little slits.

Sakura gently squeezed past her brother, letting herself come between the two. Their gazes broke as Sakura spoke. "Touya…I need you here." She clutched her staff and looked upon Touya's statuesque form. He stubbornly eyed the little beast, but remained silent as Sakura continued. "You and Yukito…I know what he means to you. And you should be here. But this is between us. Me and my guardians." She looked into her brother's eyes, and gave a small smile. "You need to be _here_ , but I will protect Yukito. And we'll all be okay."

A heartstring plucked at the festering guilt in Sakura's heart. Touya remained as stony as ever, but Sakura knew her brother was hurting from the truthful words. The young man turned away, and spoke with his back to his sister.

"I'm out here, then," he said monotonously, in unspoken agreement.

xxx

There was nothing in this space. Air compressed into his lungs, and Yukito was unsure if he was even breathing.

His thoughts fell on the foreign beach, and immediately he felt the rough stones on his back. His body was grounded, with his eyes up to the grey heavens, and as he tried to move, rocks pinched into his back.

Helpless, he craned his neck to see if there was anything in this forsaken realm. There was a form up ahead, but his glasses were missing, and he could only make out a dark spot.

He would have to wait.

The sound of disrupted pebbles reached his ears, just as Yukito began to feel truly hopeless. His body was immobile, so he helplessly continued to stare upwards, hoping this approaching creature gazed upon him with pity.

It was too blurry to see, but a form swam into Yukito's vision.

As he looked up at the blurry features, a swell of emotion plunged deep into his chest, pulling him into dark desperation.

Yukito found his voice. "Yue, it's you," he whispered. "Please, tell me what's going on –"

And, like a light switch, he was back in his room.

Yukito fell into his own body. His soul dropped into flesh form just like a stone drops into a pond: heavy, with ripples forming from where it was disturbed. He remembered peering into Yue's dream, and then felt his brain _pop_. Did he revisit the beach in his own dream, or was he thrown into a magicked space?

His mind was still fuzzy as his body eased into familiar reality. He clutched his sides. His head hurt. Vaguely, Yukito registered the sound of knocking as it reverberated through the house. In his still-sluggish mind, he figured someone should answer the door, but he lacked the energy to move his curled-up body from the floor.

The knocks grew into a frenzy.

The sound of his door nearly caving in made Yukito snap to attention. Finally, his senses sharpened, and adrenaline replaced his mind's murky mist.

His body quickly lurched to turn over, but it was a fruitless attempt. Sharp, hot pain settled into his bones from stiffness, causing Yukito to gasp. Still, he distantly heard the sounds of his crashing door, followed by a trio of voices he recognized immediately.

In seconds, footsteps approached his bedroom. As Sakura and Kero entered, Yukito was as Yue had left him: in a tight mass on the floor, shirtless, with tears streaming down his face.

Yukito could only gaze as the Card Mistress glanced at his desperate form. Sakura remained speechless as she gaped at him with wide, worried eyes. Kero, fluttering beside the young girl, looked more somber than Yukito could ever remember.

Moments of silence passed. Kero took it upon himself to speak first. "Yukito. What is going on here?"

The main failed to find his voice, too weak to respond just yet. Yukito's body creaked in protest as he willed it move. And, while he didn't know why, Yukito somehow, felt…violated. Like his body was touched and pinched everywhere, in the most secret of places.

Kero didn't wait for a response. The beast levitated closer to Yukito, his little face set in stone. "We were summoned," he announced. "Dark and Light called us over. I've been thinking about Yue all night. Sakura dreamed about him." There was a heavy pause before Kero continued. "We know something's up with you two."

xxx

Something must have clicked in Yukito's brain. Even as he lay on his knees, with his chest to the floor, Kero noticed the change in Yukito's face. His eyes darkened, and his facial expression shifted. It was a split second, but a second was enough. Sakura must have caught it, too, for she whispered, "Yukito…what happened?" as soon as the change took place.

Yukito lifted his chest from the floor and sat back on his knees, his hands still clutching his heart. Kero took in the dazed look on his face, but finally the man was inclined to speak. "It's Yue," he rasped, and the Sun Guardian winced at the helpless tone. "I dreamt about him, too." Yukito paused to collect his breath, and exhaled as his eyes fluttered weakly. "I think…I think I may have shared a dream with him. We were on a beach…"

"…and Kero was playing on the rocks?" Sakura finished, surprised by her own confidence.

"Yes, that's it," Yukito answered. As he spoke, Kero noticed how his eyes began to close. Between labored breathes, he nervously bit his lip.

And then, just a quietly as falling rain, Yukito whispered, "There's something wrong with Yue."

Then, a shift.

It was a fast shift. Kero felt an invisible wave of magical pressure burst as he transformed immediately, and Sakura let out a cry as she felt it too. Yukito keeled over, his eyes rolling back as his body slumped from limpness. " _Not good_ ," Kero thought mid-transformation, and the lion leaped into the air to turn the man over.

But before Kero could touch him, Yukito's head snapped to attention. He let out a low, feral growl as a sudden hand shot out, forcing Cerberus to stop abruptly. His eyes were closed, but Yukito gnashed and gritted his teeth.

Then it stopped. It was over just as quickly as the episode began. Yukito rose, strength returning to his features as he stood as straight as an arrow. Yet a cold expression replaced fragile features, and a deep violet overtook Yukito's warm, amber eyes.

"Why would you care, _Kero?_ " Yue spoke through Yukito's manipulated form. His tongue was sharp, using the tone to cut through the tension in the room. He intently studied his fellow counterparts with chilled, unblinking eyes, and allowed his lip to curl in a sneer.

It was Cerberus' turn to stare. Sakura bravely inched deeper into the room as she addressed the guardian. "Yue?" she whispered. She clutched her staff as she eyed the scene in disbelief. "Yue?" she repeated, "But you're…you're…" Yue only grunted and narrowed Yukito's eyes.

The lion shook off his shock. He quickly filled the space between his mistress and the guardian, and stood with his mane held high. "What _the hell_ are you thinking, Yue?"

" _This afternoon,"_ Kero thought privately, "r _eally screwed him up, didn't it?"_ Even as Yue commanded Yukito's body, and stood in cold fury, Kero could sense the fear radiating from his brother. The man's body trembled with unshed emotion.

" _Ugh….I am really dense, sometimes,"_ Kero silently added to himself. He hadn't realize (not until now, anyway) how much his brother was hurting.

" _I just hope he can control himself before things get out of hand."_

Before either guardian could speak, a small hiccup echoed through the stark bedroom. The Sun Guardian twitched his ears towards his mistress as he kept keen focus on his brother. "Yue…" Sakura spoke delicately. She, too, was trembling, and Kero noted the sound of tears in her tense, quiet voice. From the corner of his eye, Kero saw the Card Mistress take a step forward. Now equal to Cerberus, he could see how her eyes shone with empathy. Cerberus instinctually tightened his posture. He knew Yue would never intentionally hurt Sakura, but when emotions took over…

"Oh, Yue…" Sakura repeated again. She blinked, and tears slipped from her lashes. She shook her head as she continued. "How did I let this happen?"

She took another step forward. "Please, let me help you through this…"

It was only then that Yue broke his gaze. He turned Yukito's head to the side and shut his eyes tightly.

"You're not…angry?" Yue spoke in hushed tones. He opened Yukito's eyes, but wouldn't look at Sakura.

Sakura inched closer to Yue, letting the Star staff fall to the floor. She took his shaking hands in her own, tightly encasing them in warmth. Her pale, pink magic glowed within their enclosed palms.

"Angry?" Sakura answered. Kero watched with baited breath. " _Thank goodness she can see it, too_." The Card Mistress continued. "I'm so sorry…we have made you come to this." She kept her voice steady, sincerity reaching every corner of her words.

"My friend…look at me, please?"

The Moon Guardian turned his head forward, but kept his eyes to the floor. He gritted Yukito's teeth, as his eyes grew wide. Kero could see Yue's anger melt into anguish as his lip quivered. Deep purple tendrils swirled in and out of his irises as Yukito's eyes retracted like those of a cat's. "Are you speaking to me," began Yue, his own voice uncertain and shaken, "or to Yukito?"

Kero's blood pumped loudly in his ears as he anticipated his mistress' response.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by yet another shift. Yukito, or rather Yue, felt it this time, too, as he dropped Sakura's hands and pushed her away. With agile reflexes, Sakura picked up her staff and drew it at attention.

But Yue had turned away from them. Instead, he gripped at Yukito's head, grabbing fistfuls of ashen hair in tight grasps. Yukito's face contorted in pain. Abruptly, Yukito's body was propelled against the wall as the main cried in anguish.

He gripped the wall. Nails scraped against painted plaster, creating narrow lines in the immaculate paint. Kero jumped to pull the man to safety, but stopped when he heard a whispering voice.

" _Get out of me_."

It was useless. Cerberus helplessly watched as the two souls battled within each other. Sakura drew her cards, frantically flipping through them for a solution.

" _GET OUT OF ME."_

Yukito…Yue…it made no difference. They were struggling. Helpless. Left to battle themselves.

" _ **GET OUT OF ME**_ _!_ "

One of them regained control. He peeled away from the wall and angrily approached the center of the room, where the mirror stood prophetically, like a portal.

He gripped the sides of the looking glass.

" _ **I came first**_ ," the man gritted, his voice hoarse from tipping emotions. " _ **I am not second to you. I'm ridding the planet of you, snow rabbit. Get out of me. Get out. Out. OUT!"**_

Finally, Cerberus watched in horror as the man smashed his fist clear through the glass. The crystal shattered upon impact, sending shards and shrapnel through the room.

xxx

 _I've done it._

With a final blow, that damned Yukito was eliminated. Gone. Smashed into bits by his own fist.

Yet fractals of the destroyed mirror remained. Yue glanced at the distorted imagine, expecting to see his fine, angelic features, only to realized he still stood as Yukito.

It was him. It was _him_. The snow rabbit.

 _He was the snow rabbit_.

The feeling returned to his fingers as he retracted his hand from the mirror's frame. He grimaced as his skin scraped against the pointed shards that stubbornly lingered.

Yue couldn't help it. He whimpered in pain as his adrenaline faded.

Then, a sob echoed through the still space.

He now remembered he was not alone.

Slowly, Yue turned the body away from the destruction. He held his damaged fist, nerves firing off in agony as he moved to face his audience.

A glimmer of light illuminated his hand at just the right angle. Yukito's soft, pale hand grew sticky with hot crimson. Yue's breath caught in his throat as true, real, stabbing pain erupted from Yukito's cut fingertips and open lacerations.

He could do nothing but gape, even as his body trembled. A low cry escaped parched lips.

"Sleep…"

It was all in slow motion. The command fell softly from his mistress' lips. Yue finally looked upon Sakura, who stood strong despite the glimmering tears sliding down her face. Cerberus stood as still as a stature, his face set in stony resolve in support of Sakura's decision.

"Dream…"

He let it come. The spells hit him dead in the chest, and he welcomed the downy feel of Sleep's inviting caress and Dream's soft whispers.

In his last moments before all consciousness was lost, Yue looked upon his young mistress. Daylight glowed through the room as a new day approached. Sakura appeared magnificently beautiful as her magic circle glowed around her, and as light highlighted her features in an ethereal halo.

"You'll be okay, Yue."

 _I'll be okay_ , he repeated, thankful beyond relief at her mercy and graciousness. He succumbed to the magic as his mind fell in a place beyond time and space.


	4. Reflect

_In his last moments before all consciousness was lost, Yue looked upon his young mistress. Daylight glowed through the room as a new day approached. Sakura appeared magnificently beautiful as her magic circle glowed around her, and as light highlighted her features in an ethereal halo._

" _ **You'll be okay, Yue."**_

 _I'll be okay, he repeated, thankful beyond relief at her mercy and graciousness. He succumbed to the magic as his mind fell in a place beyond time and space._

With subdued consciousness, Yue hazily remembered a library filled with albums. Clow, his dear and beloved master, drifted into the old memory as he stepped into a row of book-lined shelves. The sorcerer glanced at Yue, offered a cunning smile, and stopped to pluck a thick book from the myriad of choices. With his back turned, he casually flipped through the pages, sending off little specks of dust into the sunny outlet. Yue recognized the keepsake and knew it well enough: in it lay postcards from adventures, both past and present. Some of these places were unknown to Yue, while others were quite familiar. He enjoyed looking at the pictures of places he visited with his master and brother. Yue would gaze upon the postcard and reminisce about each trip. Warmth settled into his skin as he recalled the memories.

Remembering Clow's book of postcards churned a strange emotion in his heart. The places appeared so familiar, yet foreign. He recalled some trips better than others, but knew the overall glow of familiarity that came with these very pictures.

Yue's thoughts drifted back to the present, even as a familiar sensation settled within his chest. Much like his travels with the former card master, Yue was in a place that was both familiar and foreign. And, like his _good_ memories with Clow, the feeling was content. Peaceful.

While his eyes remained closed, Yue instinctively knew he no longer stood in Yukito's bedroom. The Dream Card had transported him to an unknown plane in his mind. It had been _so_ long since his mind was his own, and he relished the long-awaited peace.

"Ah...you are waking, Yue."

The moon guardian stirred at the sound of the voice. He was becoming 'physical' in this space, like stepping into the role of a dream. His body drifted upward until he was in a standing position, and his limbs tingled as he felt sensation return to them.

" _That voice…"_ So familiar, yet foreign. Yue had not heard it in years – not unless present in a dream, at least.

His eyes peered open as he glanced into the empty space. There was nothing but bleak whiteness around him, as if he were transported into a vacant, stark room. Yet, not far off, a lone figure stood before him – a tall, cloaked man with his back turned from the moon guardian.

"Clow?" Yue breathed, confused and relieved at the site of his former master. He went to take a step forward, but the man immediately held up a hand to stop in. He turned his face to the side so that the slimmest view of his profile came into view.

"This meeting isn't about me, Yue," teased the magician, a light tone overtaking his voice. He put his hand down, apparently pleased with Yue's quick realization to stop, and continued speaking. "What did I tell you, _hm_? Sakura's got one powerful invincible spell in her arsenal."

 _ **You will be fine…You have love, my moonbeam…**_

"So it _was_ you in the dream." Yue spoke as images of the abandoned, grey shore formed in his own mind. Clow, with his back still turned to the moon guardian, nodded his head.

"Nothing ever gets passed your nose," Clow replied, chortling at his former protector. "That's why you were so good at identifying those postcards. You remembered everything, even if you didn't want to."

"Unfortunately," retorted Yue, more to himself than to Clow. Unpleasant images of the evening's events began to replay silently in his head, and he imagined a new postcard in Clow's album: one with shattered glass and a bloody forearm.

Clow must have heard the remark, for he began to chuckle. The sound reverberated through the empty space as the man's shoulders shook with mirth. His laughter, so pure and nostalgic, churned Yue's stomach with an array of emotions.

Before he could further question Clow's intentions, the magician's laughter faded off, and he turned his profile towards Yue once again. "Are you ready to see your reflection, Yue?"

Yue's vision began to swirl before he could answer. He felt himself being pulled upward as the ground spun beneath him; he shut his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

Then the sensation stopped just as quickly as it began, slowing into a steadier pace as Yue's feet touched the cold ground. Regaining composure, and eyes remaining closed, the guardian realized he couldn't sense his former master anymore.

There was a different, distinct aura in the space, however.

"Hello."

It was a meek greeting from a recognizable voice. But instead of sounding into his stream of thoughts, the voice traveled at him, as if from across a room.

His mind whirred in anticipated possibilities as his nerves solidified. Yue knew he must face the reality of the moment.

It was time he truly met his other half.

Reluctantly, Yue lifted his head, and shifted his eyes to gaze at his counterpart.

Indeed, Yukito stood in his line of vision. Yet instead of a broken, weak, waif of a man – the very man that Yue had fended off mere hours ago – an elegant figure stood before him. The Dream Card had mended Yukito quite nicely. The young man was outfitted in an angelically-hued attire much like Yue's, only tailored to fit like a suit rather than traditional garments. There were no signs or signals of stress, physical or otherwise. And, most ironically, Yukito was smiling. He was _smiling_.

Yukito must have sensed the moon guardian's disbelief. He chuckled, charmingly placing his fingers to his lips in amusement. His eyes danced in pure mischief as brotherly affection radiated from his features.

So this was the fated moment of recognition. Standing before him, in a literal mindset of calm and composure, stood Yue's biggest threat and ally.

Yukito's calm appearance seemed nothing short of peculiar. Even though this was the first time meeting Yukito face-to-face, the boy was _so_ uncannily familiar. Yue felt as if he knew Yukito, or at least, had become acquainted with him in a past life.

Then the memory of Clow's book of postcards once again seeped into his mind. Clow would grin mischievously as he plucked a beautiful scene from a page, ruining its homemade adhesive in the process. He would quiz Yue on each place, every landmark and native plant. The brilliant moon guardian knew them all, of course, but sometimes he would purposely answer incorrectly. Clow would respond with that smug grin, and patronize Yue for 'slipping up' so easily. While Yue was a creature of pride, if nothing else, hearing his beloved master tease in such a manner made him feel quite at home.

As his thoughts drifted back to the present, Yue realized a similar reflection stood before him. Yukito's smile was not quite as cocky as the ancient magician's, but the golden warmth shone like a beacon. Yukito's eyes even crinkled in a similar fashion as he stood in perfect posture.

The comparison couldn't be helped, and the words tumbled from his lips before they could be stopped. "You're very much like Clow," Yue murmured, half hoping it was low enough to be missed.

Yukito's smile faded, and was soon placed by a look of genuine contemplation. "Huh," Yukito said plainly, as a slender finger moved to touch his chin in wonder. "I suppose that's possible. You may have added some of his influence when you created me."

The false form's words pricked at Yue. Indeed, before him stood a comparable image of Clow. Yukito was, admittedly, shorter than his former master, and his smaller physique dwelled against Clow's perfectly sculpted body. Yet, the mannerisms – oh, the mannerisms! It was as if Yukito was Clow's kinder, willowy son; still maintaining a sense of good humor, and still likely to tease in any situation.

 _When I created you_ …

It made Yue come to yet another realization – something he had forgotten in his own episode of discovery. "I did create you," he verified, "didn't I?"

"You did," confirmed Yukito. "You created me - from my purpose, to my imaginary family, to my memories. You created me…" Yukito's voice trailed off into silence. He nervously looked away, shook his head, and took a steadying breath as if to gather strength.

"Have you finally decided to get rid of me?" Yukito asked, confronting the unspoken, loaded question. His tone was deceptively tranquil despite the manner at large. There wasn't a trace of animosity or anger in Yukito's voice. It may have been a question about a favorite restaurant or recipe.

Yet the moon guardian's answer hung between the space like a rumbling rain cloud. Yue tried to open his mouth to answer, but the very site of Yukito silenced all thoughts.

For the first time in their joint lives, Yue stood and truly studied Yukito. Their minds had always been separate, but their bodies remained one. There was never the opportunity to speak face-to-face like this.

Yukito was so simple and human in comparison to his own angelic, majestic appearance. Even in the Dream's elegant clothing, Yukito's plainness felt out-of-place in the magicked space. Before the two recognized each other as part of their consciousness, Yue was aware of everything Yukito was doing. He could see how the young man relished in his favorite onigiri, or comforted a classmate when a poor grade was returned. Yukito was so unnaturally human that Yue always considered him as such.

And yet, those very basic and very human characteristics could be put aside for certain things. Gazing upon the man, Yue realized that he and Yukito, indeed, shared the same pale coloring. The man was built slim and slender, with narrow cheekbones and slim, shapely lips _._ Yue noted that they were even the same height. _It's true,_ he mused _. Sakura used to say we were alike. I can see why now…_ Standing next to each other, the two could be brothers: perhaps not identical twins, but absolutely related.

The only true difference was Yukito's eyes. They were narrow, but not feline. And Yukito's warm, golden glow complimented his loving personality.

When Yukito questioned Yue's existence for the first time – alone, in the comfort of his own bedroom – Yue revealed Yukito's true purpose. Yukito's role was to aid the new card master (or mistress, in Sakura's case), and remain close to the chosen one. Yukito had succeeded in getting to know the Kinomotos – in fact, he'd done spectacularly. Sakura adored Yukito as her first crush. Touya fell in love with the man, to the point of sacrificing his own magic. His very presence became rooted in the town despite the lack of background and any true, real connections.

But, as Yue reminisced, it was suppose to cease beyond the Final Judgement. Yue was to regain control, and Yukito should have fallen into the shadows. It was only Yukito's real, rooted connections that kept him cemented in reality.

Yue's thoughts were interrupted. Yukito was smiling again, but just so. "You're always doing that, you know," Yukito teased. With his finger, he traced a circling gesture in the air. "Zoning out. It happens all the time when you're hidden away." Without another word, Yukito took a step closer to the moon guardian, still smiling, but taking a sincere tone. "Do you want to get rid of me, Yue?"

Yue's heartbeat quickened as he was propelled into the true reality of his situation. _I nearly succeeded tonight_ , he contemplated. The night rewound in his mind, and he remembered the exhilarating power of full control. To see, feel, touch, and look like he was human – _like he belonged_! And to know he could push Yukito back so far without consequences…full, glorious, uninhibited control of a dual being and body. It was the taste of forbidden fruit.

And yet…The image of himself as Yukito left him with a heavy, knotted ball of lead in his stomach. It was too unnatural to be so cruel, even to his human self. Yue knew he wasn't made to destroy; it was his nature to protect. And that reality came crashing down, even as he pushed Yukito's consciousness far back.

"Earlier today…" began Yue, "…In my selfishness, I thought that's what I wanted." His honesty left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But Yukito replied, offering an unexpected response. "You still can, you know," Yukito validated in a hushed voice. His tone remained carefully even, and his face was entirely relaxed – almost peaceful. When Yue remained silent, Yukito went on: "I have a life, Yue, but you _are_ the main part of our souls. It's your will that holds us together."

Yukito paused for a second, letting his eyes shift, as if hesitating on his words. But he regained focus, seemingly brave enough to continue."Actually, I was…kind of surprised when you decided to hold back tonight."

"Hold back?" repeated Yue, disbelieving what he was hearing. The guardian's own harsh words reverberated in his mind, recalling the struggle of the two souls.

 _ **Get out of me! Get out of me!**_

"You're mistaken," Yue continued, as the images of a broken mirror seared into his vision. "I eliminated you. I _pushed_ you so far back into your mind that your soul retaliated against my will."

Yukito shook his head, causing Yue to dispel the frightening mental image. "No, Yue, that's just it. I was pushed back, too far to do anything to help myself." The man took a step closer. "It was you, Yue. You stopped yourself from destroying me. I know I'm not describing it right, but…I think you held yourself back."

He stepped forward once more, closing the distance between them. "Even when you hated me, you couldn't get rid of me. But," Yukito continued. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for the wicked truth. "You still can, if you want to." He opened his eyes to look at the guardian. "I promise won't resist."

 _This can't be_ , thought Yue as guilt settled into his gut. "You're being unfair," he protested. But Yukito only stepped closer. The two were face to face – so close that Yue could see the other man's pupils contract with emotion. Without a word, Yukito reached and grabbed Yue's two hands in his own. _Sakura did this earlier_ , Yue reminisced. As their palms and fingers intertwined, a soft pulse of pure magic passed through them, like a soothing wave. In a second, Sakura's pink magic circle formed beneath their feet, and dispersed into cherry blossom petals that floated into the windless space.

Yukito held onto Yue's hands. "Yue, if it's one thing you've taught me is that I am you. We are separate minds, but the same in body, and so we support each other. If getting rid of me would help you find peace, then I can accept that."

Without missing a beat, Yukito continued. "You are truly beautiful, Yue," he mused aloud, letting his face fall into a wan smile. The guardian ignored the comment, even as a blush creeped into his pale cheeks.

There was a wave of unfamiliar emotion that washed over the moon guardian. The heaviness in his chest hurt from the pressure, and he wished he could sink into a small space to let it burst. But he remained holding onto Yukito's steady hands, even as his own trembled.

As strange as Clow was, Yue knew his master's love. And although Cerberus was a loon most of the time, Yue felt his brother's love, too. Sakura loved him, even if it was tough for Yue to acknowledge sometimes.

But this was Yukito – his self. This was the part that Yue regretted; the part that Yue dismissed as his weaker half and lesser being; the part that Yue tried to kill tonight.

But this small, unmagicked creature…knew him, and accepted him, and cared for him, even in the most rigorous display of doubt.

Yukito would sacrifice himself for Yue. Yukito loved him.

Yue shut his eyes as he felt the damp pricks threaten to leak down his cheeks. He grasped onto Yukito's hands for balance as he steadied his breathing. "Forgive me," he whispered, his voice hoarse with unshed emotion. "Yukito, forgive me, please." He felt Yukito's hands squeezed harder as the moon guardian leaned in for support. "I do not want to, Yukito. I will not rid of you. I know that now." Yue wanted to force himself to look at his counterpart, but shame seared into his being. He could only gaze at their embraced hands. "I don't think that I can get rid of you," Yue continued. Yukito's words of pure love still rippled the surface. "For your sake…and for mine."

Silence passed as Yue steadied his breathing. He shut his eyes, willing the tears to remain, and listened to the sound of his own heartbeat. Eventually, Yukito loosened his grasp and took Yue in an embrace.

"Yue, it's okay. We'll be okay."

Yue took a breath and a step back, letting his hands to rest on Yukito's arms. Finally, he found the strength to gaze up. Yukito was still smiling, only now his eyes shone with emotion.

The guardian regained his composure, and tightened the grip on the other man's arms. "Yes," Yue breathed quietly. He shook his head, as if to confirm his thoughts. "Yes, we will overcome it."

Yukito's grin widened a bit. "Together?" he asked.

Despite the sincerity of their situation, Yue, too, offered a smirk. "Yes, Yukito. Together."

The young man chuckled, tears brimming in his own eyes. "Sakura says you're quite guarded with your feelings, you know…"

Yue couldn't help but smile – a small crack in his iced composure. "I am well aware you do enough of that for me, Yukito."

There was a rush of unseen magic, and the two men stepped back from each other. Sakura's magic circle reappeared, brighter this time, and Yue felt a moving sensation envelope him. Gusts of magic encircled Yukito as well; evidently, the Dream was pleased with how the situation panned out. Yue and Yukito were allowed back to the present.

As the pressure shifted, Yue realized he may never be able to speak with Yukito like this again. The moments of the transition passed, and Yue gazed at his reflection one last time before being propelled back into reality. Yukito was still smiling, his hair and clothes rippling before him as strong tendrils of magic whipped around them. "We'll be okay," Yukito mouthed again, the vision fading further into existence.

" _Yes, we will be okay_ ," smiled Yue, finally at peace with his own self.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking this one through. Part 5 will come eventually, as the conclusion. ~ Xoxo Chella**


End file.
